


Gum

by perpetual_motion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, they're in love, this got away from me as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: The first time Jensen's gum ends up in Misha's mouth, it's an accident.





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> misha literally chews jensen's gum in this fic so if you think that's gross, you might wanna click out.
> 
> this came of a thought i [tweeted](https://twitter.com/perp_m0tion/status/1097852018612453376) this morning and then couldn't stop thinking about for the rest of the day. it evolved into this. this is also partly based on a true story. i had a boyfriend in high school that i did this with. i gave him my gum all the time.
> 
> anyway you came here for cockles so please enjoy these two gross idiots <3

It happens the first time at a convention. Jensen is teasing him indirectly during his and Jared’s panel. He knows Misha is backstage. He knows he’s listening. He knows he’s riling him up. He doesn’t know how much until the panel is over and he’s walking backstage and Misha is pushing him against the wall and shoving his tongue into his mouth.

“Jesus, Mish,” he pants, turning his head to the side for air. Misha trails his lips along Jensen’s jaw as others backstage pretend not to notice what’s happening. “Can we at least take this somewhere more, uh, private?” Jensen suggests as he makes very awkward eye contact with one of the Creation staff.

Misha responds by pressing his body closer and sucking on Jensen’s neck, pointedly denying Jensen’s request.

Then he stops.

He laughs, and it’s the kind that starts out as a chuckle but turns into full-body laughter. Jensen can’t help but smile as he asks why Misha’s laughing so hard.

“I wasn’t chewing gum,” he says, attempting to catch his breath but now Jensen’s laughing too.

“This is your fault, you know that?” Jensen says, and they’re still in each other’s space, breathing the same air.

“No,” Misha says, pointing a finger in Jensen’s face. “You teased me on stage. This is _your_ fault.”

“Touché,” Jensen responds. Then Misha’s kissing him again, slower this time, and he convinces Jensen to join him in the staff bathroom for a quick blowjob session.

They’re late for the photo ops.

 

 

The second time it happens, it’s on set. Jared, Jensen, and Misha are all waiting for the crew to finish setting up. He hasn’t been chewing long enough that it’s lost all its flavor, Jensen just doesn’t want it in his mouth anymore. He could get up and spit it out, but he’s feeling lazy, and he has a perfectly good boyfriend right next to him.

“Do you want this?” he says, pulling the gum out and offering it to Misha.

“Sure,” Misha says, and he opens his mouth for Jensen to toss it in. It gets stuck on his finger, which Misha takes as his cue to close his lips around that finger. He fixes his gaze on Jensen’s as he sucks the gum free with his tongue. He keeps his mouth around Jensen’s finger longer than necessary, nearly forgetting that he’s on set and Jared’s right there.

“Y’all are so gross,” Jared says, averting his eyes. Misha releases Jensen’s finger with a pop and smiles. It’s smug. He’s proud of himself for making Jared uncomfortable for a change. That’s what he gets for constantly touching Misha’s balls during takes.

“Blame him,” Jensen says, pointing his thumb at the man next to him. “I didn’t consent to any public finger-sucking.”

“You liked it. Don’t lie,” Misha says, exaggerating his chewing so that Jensen knows that he liked it too.

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

Jensen winks. Jared groans.

 

 

After that, Jensen starts giving his gum to Misha all the time. It becomes so normal to them that their friends stop complaining about it, stop teasing them about. They hardly even notice it anymore.

It’s so normal that Jensen forgets that it’s not normal. They both forget that it’s far from normal for a heterosexual man to give his not-at-all-romantic, totally platonic male friend his half-chewed gum.

They’re on stage in the middle of their panel at Jus In Bello when it happens. Both of them are a little drunk, as is usual for JIBCon, and he forgets. They both forget.

Jensen doesn’t even think twice when he pulls his gum out of his mouth and hands it to Misha. Misha doesn’t consider his actions when he takes the gum and pops it into his own mouth. Neither of them realize until the room erupts in screams.

They look at each other. They’re blushing and smiling and so embarrassed. They don’t know what to say. The longer they don’t say anything, the worse the situation becomes.

One of them has to say something.

Misha blows a bubble.

“Thanks,” he says with high-pitched nonchalance.

“No problem, buddy,” Jensen replies, clapping a hand on Misha’s shoulder. “Questions?”

“Yes, questions!”

They’re giggling and smiling at each other. Jensen wipes sweat off his forehead. Thankfully, no one asks about it. He’s not sure how they get away with it, except that they definitely don’t get away with it.

A few hours later during photo ops, a fan asks Jensen why he did that. He smiles and says, “I didn’t want my gum anymore.” The fan doesn’t inquire further.

He ignores the internet. They both do. Jared teases them about it for weeks.

 

 

Misha’s head is in his lap, eyes closed. They’re in Jensen’s house. Everyone else has gone to bed. One hand is carding through Misha’s hair, the other holds Misha’s hand, resting against Misha’s chest. He asks if Misha is awake.

“‘M awake. Wassup?” he slurs without opening his eyes. 

“Do you think that gum-swapping thing we do is weird?”

Misha takes a peek at Jensen through a cracked eye, then he closes it again, shifting on the couch to get comfortable again where his body has gone stiff.

“You’re really asking _me_ that question?” he asks, and he sounds playfully amused. Jensen chuckles.

“So you don’t think it’s weird,” he says. Misha sighs.

“No, I don’t think it’s weird. Why are you asking about it right now? I’ve been taking your gum for months now,” he replies. Jensen doesn’t answer and stops stroking Misha’s hair for a moment just long enough to be noticable. Misha opens his eyes and looks at Jensen. “It’s because of what people are still saying online, isn’t it?”

“No,” he says too quickly. Misha raises his eyebrows and Jensen knows he needs to tell the truth. “I didn’t mean to look.”

Misha sits up, slowly so he doesn’t get a head rush, and he moves to straddle Jensen’s lap. There’s no heat in the movement as he takes Jensen’s face in his hands and stares directly into his eyes.

“You’re dating me, dumbass. You should’ve let go of giving a fuck about shit as trivial as whether something is weird or not when you agreed to be in a relationship with me.”

“I didn’t agree. You roped me,” he says, but he’s smiling and the skin beneath his freckles is that beautiful shade of pink he gets whenever Misha mentions that they’re together. Misha kisses the tip of his nose and drops his hands to Jensen’s shoulders.

“You love me,” he says.

“I do,” Jensen agrees.

“This is the part in the wedding when the two people kiss,” Misha smirks.

“Then kiss me.”

He does, and it’s soft and sweet despite the position they’re in. He doesn’t deepen it. Jensen sighs happily into the kiss and wraps his arms around Misha’s waist, pulling him closer. It’s comfortable and they stay like that for a while.

“You’re still gonna let me chew your gum, right?”

“Duh,” Jensen teases. Misha just kisses him again.

 

 

Jensen doesn’t stop giving Misha his gum.


End file.
